


A Day With You

by sakurasaki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasaki/pseuds/sakurasaki
Summary: You and Riko spend the day in Akihabara together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first YouRiko fic!!! This is my favorite LLSS ship and I'm so happy I was finally able to finish it. It's a little bit of a mess because not much planning went into it ;;; I just wrote down everything I thought they would do if they went to Akihabara alone together (which yes did include Riko buying yuri at some point lol). Anyways hope you enjoy it!! Hopefully my next YouRiko fic will sound better and be better planned out lol.

“Thanks for coming with me today, You.” Riko said as they walked along the sidewalks of Akihabara.

“No problem!” You said while winking and giving her signature salute. “Coming here is always a lot of fun. It’s too bad the others couldn’t come with us.”

“I agree. It’s always so much fun when everyone else can tag along.”

“Especially Yohane,” You said chuckling. “She’s so cute when she goes into a cosplay store.”

Riko grinned. “Remember that one time when she didn’t have enough money for an outfit so she tried to pay the clerk with talismans?”

“The clerk was so mad! I’m glad everyone was able to pitch in to get the outfit for her in the end.”

“Me too. But she really didn’t have to wear it to practice the other day…”

They rounded a corner and came upon a comic store Riko frequented. After thinking about it, she thought it might be best to pass up on going in there today. If she did, she might be tempted to buy her usual comics. Which would be really embarrassing if You found out what kind of comics they were. She should just try to play it safe for today. Besides, they were having fun just walking around and chatting.

As they passed the front door of the store, You stopped.

“Wait, didn’t you want to go in here?”

“I- Uh,” Riko tried to think of an excuse. She gave You what she thought was an earnest smile and said, “I don’t really have the money for comics right now. So I thought maybe I would pass up on that today.”

“Wow, really?” You looked surprised. “You always come out of here with bags of comics. I thought that was the entire reason you wanted to come to Akiba today.”

Riko glanced inside the store window. It definitely was the reason she wanted to come to Akiba today. And she did invite everyone else to come with her, too. But when the entire group came they usually wondered off and did their own thing until around lunch or so, and they would meet up at a restaurant later to eat. Riko usually took advantage of that to go off on her own to this comic store. But when everyone announced that they had plans for this weekend, she mentioned just coming by herself. That was when You volunteered to come with her.

“N-Not really.” She was fumbling for another excuse. “I just-“

You opened the door to the shop. “Come on! I’ll buy your comics today.”

“W-Why?” Riko panicked. “You don’t have to do that! It’s fine, really!”

“You bought my ice cream the last time we came here, remember? Let me pay you back this way!”

“It’s ok, really. I don’t-“

“Yousoro!” You waltzed on into the store, leaving Riko behind.

Riko let out a sigh of defeat and followed after her.

“I brought plenty of money today,” You said. “So pick out what you want!”

“Th-Thanks.” Riko wasn’t really into that many comics. There was only one genre in particular that interested her, but she wouldn’t be able to get any of those today. What if You saw them? What if she figured out what they were about? Her face began to redden just thinking about it.

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to look and see what they had on sale this week.

She glanced over at You and seen that she had already made her way over to the display rack. She had already picked up a title about girls transforming into massive boats, and was so engrossed by it she had forgotten that Riko had existed.

“This is my chance,” Riko thought. She took a few steps backwards and slipped off into the bookshelves.

She made her way over to her favorite section of the store and began to scan the shelves quickly. “Oh, that’s new.” She picked up the comic and began to flip through the pages. 

She was holding around five comic books when You turned the corner yelling, “Riko!! You have to see the size of these ships!!”

Riko let out a high pitched yelp and dropped her comics all over the floor. 

“Oh! Sorry, sorry,” You apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you!” She raced over to Riko. “Let me help y-“

“No, no! I-It’s fine!” Riko held up her hand to stop her from coming any closer. She could feel her ears and cheeks burning with embarrassment. She shuffled the comics together in one swoop before You had the chance to catch a glimpse. “W-We should go, You.” 

“Already? Did you find any you wanted?”

“A-A few. But you really don’t have to buy them for me. I’m sure I have a some mon-“

You’s face saddened. “But it’s ok, Riko. I really don’t mind getting them for you…”

“I know, but…”

“Come on, I wanted to get them…” You looked away as her face began to turn pink. “For you, Riko…”

Riko’s heart skipped a beat. Had she ever seen You blush before? More importantly, why was she blushing? Was she embarrassed about something?

Seeing her like that made Riko loosen up. She walked over to her and placed her hand on You’s shoulder.

“Ok,” Riko gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll let you pay for them. Just this once.”

“Really?” You’s ever present smile returned, but traces of her embarrassment still shown on her face. “Great! If you’re ready, I’ll take them to the counter so I can get them for you!”

She reached over to grab them, but Riko held them in a death grip closely to her chest.

“H-How about I just take them up there?” Riko grinned and laughed nervously. You didn’t seem to care though, she just nodded and smiled back.

They finally left the store and decided that their next stop would be their favorite ramen place for lunch. As they walked further down the sidewalk, they came to an intersection. 

Riko looked at her watch. “Hmm, if we hurry we’ll still be able to catch the lunch special. If we do that, we’ll be able to save a little bit of money for some ice cream later.” 

“That sounds good to me!” You said sounding excited. The pedestrian light only had a few more seconds left, but that didn’t stop You from wanting to cross the street right then and there. She grabbed Riko’s hand and dashed out into the road.

“You!! Wait!!” Riko screamed. She resisted at first, but once You had her halfway into the street, she began to run for her life.

“Yooousorooo!!” With a smile on her face, You moved her legs even faster across the pavement while Riko squealed in terror as she tried her best to keep up. 

Once their feet touched the sidewalk, Riko leaned up against a building to catch her breath and collect herself. She only ran a few feet, but it felt like she had just ran a marathon. It was going to take hours for her heart to start beating regularly again.

“What was that about?” Riko yelled through her heavy breathing. “You almost got us killed!!” 

“I’m sorry, Riko. I didn’t mean to scare you.” You said nervously. “But you said you wanted to try and make it in time for the lunch special!”

“I do! But-“ That was when Riko looked down and realized You was still holding on to her hand. You followed her gaze and pulled her hand away immediately. 

“S-Sorry.” You smiled as if nothing was wrong. “Let’s go get some ramen!”

They made their way over to their favorite ramen restaurant and had their lunch. As they had their meal, they talked about everything and anything. This was the first time they had ever been on an outing together, and Riko couldn’t help but notice how comfortable she felt while talking with You. She had always found it hard to open up to others, but there was something about the girl sitting across the table from her that made her feel so relaxed.

Once they left the shop they walked even further down the sidewalk to their next destination, which was a small clothing shop Riko had also loved to visit. After that, they hit up many other shops that You wanted to check out. 

“This is nice,” Riko thought to herself. You was such a good friend to her, and she was happy that she was finally getting to know her a little better. They spent hours going in and out of shops, but the only purchases they had made were Riko’s comics and the lunch they had earlier.

“It’s so hot today.” Riko wiped the sweat from her forehead and lifted her hand to shade her face from the sun. “Maybe we should go get…”

She felt something being placed on top of her head, shielding her face from the heat. She turned around to see You smiling.

“…ice cream.” She felt around and noticed that it was You’s hat.

“Is that better?”

“Y-Yeah,” Riko began to stutter again. “But hats don’t really suit me,” She said with a smile. “They look much better on you.” She took the hat off and handed it back to You. “I’ll be fine once we find some shade.”

You’s countenance fell once again to a disappointed and defeated look. Riko couldn’t understand why she was acting this way. Was she getting annoyed with her? You had never acted like this around her before, so why now?

“No.” You said sternly. Her saddened eyes had somehow brightened with determination.

“Wh-“ Riko felt the hat being placed on her again.

“You should wear it.” You walked closer to Riko, her face drawing closer to her’s. “Your face is getting sunburned. Besides, I think… uh…” You was turning red again. “Never mind. Let’s go to the park!”

She began to walk away when Riko grabbed her by the arm. “You think what?” Riko could feel her face getting warmer, and it wasn’t because of the weather.

Perhaps she was being a bit too forward. Something was definitely different about You today, and Riko wanted to get to the bottom of it. She wasn’t being her normal self, nor was she as cheerful as she usually was. Maybe it was because Chika wasn’t here…

“Just… that…” You looked off into the distance and began to scratch her head, as if she was trying to gain confidence for what she was about to say next. Her eyes met Riko’s again, and she gave her a cute half grin. “Just that you look kinda cute with a hat on…”

Riko gulped involuntarily. Her mouth had somehow dried to the point she couldn’t talk. When she tried to speak, her voice had somehow lost it’s way, and she was unable to do anything but stare into You’s deep, blue eyes.

You smiled, as if she were proud of herself. “Come on.” You grabbed Riko by the hand. “Let’s go get ice cream!”

Riko flushed red once more. But the more they walked, the more at ease she became. You began to talk to her normally again, just as if everyone else were there. Maybe even more. You held Riko’s hand tightly, as if she were trying to convey to her some sort of hidden message. One she didn’t have the courage to say. 

“I wonder if it’s ok for us to hold hands like this?” Riko thought silently to herself. Of course they were just friends. But right now, this situation was getting dangerously close to a scene she had once read in one of her comic books. Except the two girls in that story were…

Riko shook her head at the thought. There’s no way You would think of her that way. Not only was You a beautiful girl, she was completely spontaneous and full steam ahead. There was no way someone like that would have eyes for a shy, quiet girl like Riko.

“I could never keep up with her,” Riko thought sadly. “A girl like me would just slow her down.”

They reached the convenient store just in time to get some of the last ice cream snacks being sold. Once they made their purchases, they walked back into the heat and sat down on the sidewalk.

“Where would you like to go after this, Riko?” You asked before almost shoving her entire ice cream sandwich into her mouth.

“I’m not sure. We can go home if you’d like. It probably is a little too hot to be out in the sun like this.”

You nodded her head, contemplating her response. She had already inhaled her sandwich at that point.

“How about we go to Ueno Park? It’s not that far from here.”

“Ueno Park?” Riko was only halfway done eating her ice cream cone. 

“Yeah! It’s really pretty this time of year!” You stood up and offered Riko her hand again. “We should check it out before we go home.”

Riko thought a moment. “Sure,” She agreed. “Why not?”

She grabbed You’s hand thinking it was just a gesture to help her get back up. But once she was on her feet again, You never let go.

People eyed them suspiciously as they walked, making Riko nervous with every passing second. Why did You want to hold her hand? Was this normal for her? Did she do this with Chika, too?

Not able to take it anymore, she tried to rustle her hand to free it. But once she did, she was able to feel how soft You’s hand was as it brushed against hers. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. Now that she thought about it, she had never held anyone’s hand like this before.

Since she wasn’t so focused on the people around her anymore, she was able to actually feel You’s hand. 

It was a little clammy, but was that because of the heat? Or was it because she was nervous? 

You’s hand was soft, but it seemed to be calloused in a few places. Was this because of her weight training? Or was this from her driving so many boats? 

Her fingers intertwined and fit just perfectly in Riko’s hand. There was a warmness there, a sense a security she felt every time You closed her hand a little tighter around Riko’s. Was this what it felt like to hold the hand of someone you care about?

Was this what it was like.. to hold the hand of someone you love?

Riko tried once again to shake the thought from her head, but she found she couldn’t so easily brush it away now. She had seen the most vulnerable side of You today, a side she thought that not many people seen often. She was able to see just exactly how rambunctious and overly confident You could be, but was also able to see her calmer side as well as a few of her insecurities. Riko wondered how it could have been possible to experience and learn so much about a person within a single day.

As they were approaching Ueno Park, You let go of her hand and ran forward.

“Come on, Riko,” You said rushing ahead of her. “Let’s feed the birds!”

Riko gave her a warm smile and followed after her.

“I really would just slow her down, wouldn’t I?”

They fed the birds until the sun began to set in the sky. Riko looked up to see sky that had once been the color of You’s blue eyes, and noticed that it was now the golden color of her own. She smiled at that thought, and knew right then that there she couldn’t have picked a better person she would have wanted to spend the day with.

They were leaned against the guardrails staring over the water when You finally broke the silence.

“I’m sorry if I acted a little strange today, Riko.”

Riko turned to look at You, but she just continued to stare off into the sunset.

“It’s never really been just the two of us before, has it? To be honest, I wasn’t really sure how to act around you. With Chika, it’s easy because we grew up together, and she knows how I am and accepts me for it. But with you, it’s… different.”

Riko’s stomach began to churn. Did she really make You that uncomfortable? 

“You make me so uneasy, Riko.” You turned to look at her and laughed nervously, expecting a laugh in return.

But Riko only met her with a hurt stare. Not knowing what to say to her, RIko turned away. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She had been stupid to think that You would ever see her as more than a friend. Those comics of hers had always given her false hope. They were only comics, but she had lived so vicariously through them that she had hoped one day she could find a love like that. Someone who was able to set her free of her fears, by taking her by the hand and leading her straight through them.

“You is selfish,” she thought. “You had only been holding her hand for You’s OWN security. Not for hers.”

Riko wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” You looked at Riko confused. She peeped around and seen a single tear fall down Riko’s cheek.

“Wh-What’s wrong?? Why are you crying??”

“Why…” Riko said as she clenched her fist.

You looked at her, even more confused.

Riko turned to look at You straight in the eyes. The big, blue eyes she was admiring not even five minutes ago. “Why did you hold my hand today?” She was no longer able to control her tears. “If you felt that way, why did you hold my hand like… like…”

You stared at her.

“Like we were a couple or something!!”

You’s blue eyes, got even bigger. “Well… Because… I…” She began to stutter, and flush red. 

Riko couldn’t look at her anymore. She didn’t care what her answer was. She just wanted to go home. 

She turned to walk away when You grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. You’s face was the reddest Riko had ever seen it. She had even thought that maybe she was about to start crying, too. 

You pulled Riko closer to her. So close that their faces were directly in front of each other. 

Riko’s heart had stopped beating. Or was it now beating so fast that she could no longer feel it in her chest? She didn’t know.

Slowly, You leaned in just a little closer, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

You stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back completely. Riko could feel the warm breath of her friend tickling her cheek.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” You whispered. “I’m so sorry…”

She couldn’t explain it, but she could feel the sincerity in You’s voice. It was probably the most honest she had been with her all day long. 

“I held your hand today because I didn’t exactly know how to tell you how I felt. I know that I usually dive head first into things and can be overly confident, but when it comes to things like this, I…” She paused and let out another nervous laugh. “I’m a little bit of coward.”

Riko smiled and brushed away the last tear from her cheek. Then she threw her arms around You, holding her as tight as she could.

“Thank you,” Riko said. “Thank you so much for today.”

You wrapped her arms tight around her. “Of course. I had always wanted to spend time alone with you to get to know you more. But it’s always so hard when everyone else is around. You don’t make it any easier keeping to yourself, either.”

Riko let go of you and faced her again. “I know. I’m sorry about that. But I’ll try to be better if you try to be more honest with me.”

“You got it!” She promised as she gave her signature salute once more.

“It’s already getting dark,” Riko said finally noticing the time. “We really should start heading back home now.”

“You’re right,” You said and held out her hand and flashed her bright You Watanabe smile. “Let’s go home!”

Riko reached to take her hand, but suddenly realized something.

“Oh, before I forget.” She reached up and took You’s hat off her head. “Here, you can have this back since the sun’s not out anymore.”

You grabbed it from her and looked at it as if she were thinking something over. She smiled warmly at Riko.

“That’s ok.” You said as she playfully placed the hat backwards on Riko. “You can give it back to me when we hang out again next weekend.”

Riko’s stomach began to flutter once more. 

“Of course.” She grabbed You’s hand and held it as tight as she could. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
